chronicles_of_euleafandomcom-20200214-history
Valeria Macedon
Appearance For the most part, Valeria takes the appearance of a normal human girl except her left eye. The pupil in her left eye is shaped in the form of a demonic wolf (same sigil as Aeneas's broach). She has flowing blonde hair like sunlight that reached to the base of her spine and and lips as red as a rose grimly smiles on her beautiful face that speaks temptation much like her mother's. She wears a somewhat revealing cloak given to her by the priestess of Hilphine, but slightly altered to fit Valeria's fiery style. Embezzled on the robes and gloves are sigils and seals of demonic magic. Lastly, she keeps the hood left behind by her mother when she was banished into hell, so she would never forget her scent. On her shoulder, an osprey bird familiar with fire in it's eyes. Tucked under her arm, a black grimoire with sigils of the Meraishella. Personality Valeria is very calculating, sinister and above all, prideful in her demonic heritage. She is merciless and chaotic when she is scorching her enemies as she has a slight obsession with fire. Another obvious quirk in her personality is her obsession of being reunited with her family. Ever since the attack of the Dawnblade Inquisition, Valeria has a strong hatred of the churches (Except for the Church of Hilphine). She presents herself as some with an air of superiority, and is very vain about her appearance since she uses her beauty and Mental Magic to trick men into getting information she desires. In addition, Valeria never admits when she is wrong nor does like to follow the orders of others. Her stubbornness is her greatest flaw but she makes up with how relentless she is when those oppose her. History Valeria Macedon is a name feared by the peasantry of the Driamos, for to them, she is called the Infernal Witch. She is the second child of the famous mercenary Alistair Macedon and the Meraishella, the elvish demon of chaos. Being the only daughter, Valeria at a young age was naturally closer to her mother who would take the form of her former self Ameria Kaeceran, former high elf noble before her house imploded a long time ago. When she was a toddler, Valeria had a strong connect to her mother's black magic and fire. While Leon was learning to be a man from his father, Valeria would spend her young years following her mother and learning about magical rituals and simple spellcasting that she was naturally gifted in. When she was five years old, her mother gave birth to a boy whom she and Alistair named Aeneas, the only of the Macedon children who got wings. Valeria adored her baby brother even though their time together was very brief. Around the time Aeneas was born, inquisitors from the Dawnblade Inquisition tracked down the Meraishella with orders to kill her. Alistair and Leon stayed behind to try and give the Meraishella and Valeria time to escape. Valeria was frightened to see her the attack, especially when her mother was still weak from giving birth. After a about ten minutes, the inquisitors found Valeria and Ameria Macedon and prepared an attack fueled with divine smite. Valeria untapped her inner powers she inherited from her mother and burned the inquisitor alive. However the blast drained Valeria of her energy and she fainted moments after. With the last of her magic, the Meraishella levitated Valeria in the forest and placed a ward around her, making her invisible, silent and immune to detection magic. Valeria would be safe here while Ameria would teleport baby Aeneas across the ocean. Valeria woke up in the woods alone and frightened with only a hood that her mother wore before her banishment. She wandered the forest desperately screaming "Father! Mother! Leon! Aeneas!" However there was no one, not even their bodies. So Valeria had no idea if her family had perished in the fight and the five year old girl cried until she was found. Priestesses from the church of Hilphine, the goddess of Joy and Freedom had found her. The priestesses immediately took in Valeria who only hissed at them. After all it was a church who stole her family from her. At first the clerics did not know what to do with this crying hateful girl, but after prayers they decided to just bring food, water and warm clothes for the little girl until she warmed up. Valeria would stop crying to glare at the clerics who slowly approached her. Even at nightfall, the clerics stayed with Valeria, preparing to sleep on the grass, waiting for her to warm up. Eventually as the night progressed, Valeria said one thing to the clerics. "Do you have a bed?" Immediately the clerics guided Valeria to their church and the living quarters. There, the clerics provided Valeria with priestly robes, a bed, and a personal trunk. They told her that she could live with them for as long as she wanted. Valeria still did not forgive the church but she knew that she wouldn't be able to survive without their hospitality. To Valeria, this would only be temporary for her. In order to stay, Valeria would have to help the church, participate in the prayers and pretend to be a normal nun in training like all the other young girls. For the most part, Valeria was antisocial with the other girls she grew up with since they talked about theater, beauty and true love they wish to find some day. Valeria thought their happiness was shallow and that true happiness is retrieving everything that was stolen from you. All she wanted was to be with her family and to get revenge on the knights who she believed killed her family and every night, she would repeat the names of her family, so she would never forget. As the years progressed, Valeria would sneak off and slowly reawaken her mother's gift, her inner powers and use her powers to steal books and scrolls about magic, mainly divination magic. Tirelessly, Valeria studies lead to dead ends and the only leads she got was that the information she sought was stored away by the rich and powerful. Furious, Valeria started to plot, thinking about how to get this information and then she knew, her own powers. Valeria would train and focus on unlocking the fullest of her magic. First she called upon a tome of secrets that once belonged to her mother. It was as if she was sending it to her and this restored some of Valeria's hope that her mother is still alive. With the book an osprey came with it, a familiar from her mother. Valeria thought the osprey to be the most suiting of familiars since osprey are known for how violent and protective they are over their young, a suitable was a gift from her mother, her archfiend patron. One day, a nun from the church of Hilphine found her and was horrified at what she saw. Valeria used her magic and altered her mind to make her believe that what she saw was nothing more than an illusion. Valeria knew that she could not stay with the priestesses long since clerics specialize in tracking fiends but something was odd about Valeria, she didn't want to leave. At age sixteen, Valeria was traveling with the Hilphine nuns to spread the word of Hilphine and about love and beauty. Valeria being the daughter of an elvish demoness of chaos and lustful temptation was naturally chosen for her physical beauty. Unlike her siblings, Valeria is perfectly able to hide her demonic features and with a couple of glamour charm magic from her mother, she can hide her demonic presence, even from the clerics of Hilphine. Although she knew that a high priestess would still be able to detect her. On her travels, Valeria would sneak off and use her magic to sway the hearts of noble men, she would sway their hearts and minds. The nobles would attempt to her court her desperately and Valeria would play with their hearts and have them tell her everything she wanted to know. Obsessively the men would reveal all information they had about tracking down her family. Even though she despises living with the church, she learned a valuable lesson. Men are weakest when they are in love. Afterwards Valeria walk away and if any noble or his body guard caught wind of what Valeria was doing, she would burn them alive. After all, Valeria is naturally drawn to fire. For seven years, Valeria would slowly gather the information needed but she still found nothing. Her spirit was nearly broken as she spent her entire childhood and young adult years searching for a family that could never be found. She would deny and deny their deaths but at this point she nearly accepted it and cried her heart out. She screamed to the gods asking for their aid in finding her family, where she belongs in the world and then the gods answered. Valeria heard rumors of a the Berserker Leon. Valeria ran to where she heard the rumors and she found Leon in the process of being executed by beheading. Leon's eyes were the same as they were eighteen years ago. With tears of joy in her eyes, Valeria scorched all of the people shouting for Leon's death and the executioners. Surprised, Leon looked up, confused to see the crying Valeria for at first Leon did not recognize her. Valeria explained who she was when she hugged Leon, still in emotional shock about actually finding her brother. Leon fell to his knees, completely speechless to find his younger sister. He asked about his mother and Aeneas and Valeria told him that she didn't know but that if Leon was alive then so too much be Aeneas and their mother. When freed, Valeria left the church who were sad to see her leave and for a moment, Valeria was sad to go but she knew that she had to find her family. She still hadn't forgiven the churches but at least the nuns and girls she grew up with, she would forgive Hilphine even if she didn't believe in her ideals. Everyone else will burn if they try to keep Valeria away from her precious family.